


Rendezvous

by katiebour



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebour/pseuds/katiebour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan and Shep have some alone time in the Mako.  They make the most of the limited privacy and space by having hot Mako sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

The three of them piled wearily into the cramped but welcome warmth of the Mako, eager to leave the off-world tunnels behind.

Shepard sank into the swiveling driver's seat with an inaudible sigh of gratitude. Kaidan, maneuvering into the navigator's seat next to her, had no such compunction, and let out a groan of exhaustion. 

Ash followed, choosing to sit on the floor for the time being, all three of them relaxing as the hydraulic door hissed shut, cabin pressurizing and filling with air as they waited. When the overhead light changed to a welcome green, accompanied by a _chime_ , they released the catches on their helmets, stowing them next to growing stacks of weaponry.  
Shep released the catches on the suit's gloves, pulling them off to run a hand through short sweat-soaked hair. "Let me get Joker on the comm," she said, and turned to the console. Behind her, Ash was rifling through the crinkling packages of rations.

"Barbeque chicken, sweet and sour pork, and beef stroganoff," she announced.

As Joker's voice crackled over the comm, Shep called behind her "Barbeque."

 _"Commander?"_ came her pilot's amused rejoinder, while behind her Kaidan echoed "barbeque," Ash chiming in with "pork."

"Targets eliminated," Shep said to the comm, turning to face her navigator, fist on palm. "When and where for pickup, Joker?"

Kaidan echoed her gesture, and on three hands bounced on palms, _one, two_ , ROCK-

Dammit, they both had rock. Resetting, she quirked an eyebrow at him, baring her teeth in a mock growl when he mouthed _"barbeque"_ at her.

 _One, two,_ rock again? Damn, he was a canny bastard. Matched fists reset, and the comm crackled:

_"Sending coords. There's a storm coming in, Commander- we'll have to wait until 1100 to land."_

"Understood," Shep replied with an inward sigh. Well, it wasn't the first time they'd bunked in the Mako, and wouldn't be the last. "Mako out."

 _One, two, HA!_ Shep grinned, neatly cutting his "paper" with her "scissors."

"Sweet, reprocessed starch and imitation barbeque," she grinned at him, neatly catching the package from Ash. "Mine all mine, Lieutenant."

Wipes were passed out, hands cleaned, and packages opened, and the crew dug sporks into rations without further ado.

"Need to get that patched up," Ash said, nudging Kaidan's foot with her own, a blackened scorch mark on the ankle of his armor showing where shields had given way.

He shrugged acquiescence and offered a _mmhm_ through a mouthful of ration.

Shep pointed with her spork towards Ash's shoulder, swallowing. "Check your shoulder, Williams," she said, and Ash glanced over, grimacing at the blackened, flaking plate. 

"Check her back," Ash said, and Shep bent forward obligingly as Kaidan craned his neck, then shook his head in the negative.

"Not a mark on her," he replied, and Shep smirked, resisting the urge to pat the sniper rifle at her side. "What is that, Commander, five missions now?"

"You're the ones with the bet going, you tell me," she answered, scooping up the last of the sauce with her spork.

"Another hundred credits to Vakarian," Ash said sourly, crinkling up her empty package and holding out a hand for the others. "Figures he'd be the only one to bet on her lasting this long."

"Long-range solidarity," Shep answered, handing over her empty package. "Not my fault the rest of you charge in like Wrex."

Ash fed the packets to the converter, along with some of the old clips and defective weaponry they'd scavenged, and taking the package of omni-gel that resulted, got to her feet. 

"Best fix this while I have time," she said, jerking her head towards the scorch mark, "Just in case another fifty geth drop on top of us. I'll bunk in the crow's nest with some music on," she said, and Shep nodded, massaging the back of her neck with one hand. Kaidan reddened slightly, then busied himself with his omni-tool and the blackened boot.

Ash adjourned to the back compartment of the Mako that housed the small chemical toilet and facilities on board, then swung up into the gunner's compartment.

Realization dawned as Shep drove the Mako over rock and sand to the landing zone- she was tired, but she wasn't _that_ tired.

They weren't aboard the Normandy, and wouldn't be until tomorrow morning. There was no one to gossip about the Commander breaking regs, and Ash already knew about her and Kaidan.

Ash, who was bunking in the crow's nest with headphones on, leaving Shep and the lieutenant in as much privacy as the Mako afforded, with hours ahead of them. To sleep. Or something.

Oh.

She tucked the Mako under a stone outcropping, lightning flashing through a velvet, alien sky. Rain began to sing on the Mako's hull, the soft interior lights dimming as she switched to standby.

She dared a glance over to Kaidan, who had been studiously cleaning the scorch and applying quick-drying layers of omni-gel, and when the corner of his mouth quirked she looked away.

"Remind me to get Williams something nice at the Citadel," he said, and she looked over to find his eyes on her, warm and mischievous.

"What's on your mind, Lieutenant?" she asked, aiming for nonchalance, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing at all, Ma'am," he drawled back at her. "Rain on the roof, mood lighting-" he paused for a moment. "There are worse ways to spend an evening. Worse company, too. Commander."

Dammit. He had to know. Every time a _"Ma'am"_ came out of his mouth, it _did_ things to her. Too many old vids of ancient queens and their servants, power dynamics that switched on and off from public to private, until every acknowledgement of rank became a signal, a hint, _now you are my ruler, but only now, and later we will meet as equals, you and I, until there is only man and woman, need meeting need._

Did it do that to him as well, this play of words and ranks and unspoken desire? Did he wonder who would command between the two of them, in a quiet room, a bed, the world outside and the two of them inside, whether she would ride him as he lay beneath her, strong hands on her hips, or whether she would beg him in soft, desperate syllables as he moved over her, inside her?

It was suddenly warm in the cabin as lightning flashed overhead, and Shep forced herself to take a breath.

"Shep," he said, quietly, forcefully, enough to drag her eyes from the floor to where he was carefully watching her. "We can just talk, if you like." He reddened. "Regs are regs, and it's fine, if. Um. Whatever you want."

He thought- she nearly smiled. Ever the gentleman. "Help me with my armor?" she said by way of reply, and he swallowed.

Nimble fingers helped with the releases, each piece of gear coming off, straps and catches giving way to bare skin and sweat-soaked clothing.

She stowed each piece in the webbing overhead, then helped him take off his own. This was a soldier's ritual, familiar- but intimate, now, with just the two of them, the rain outside pattering down.

"Tired?" he asked, and she nodded, watching him as he reached for the container of antibacterial wipes, the soldier's shower on the move. He opened it, handed it to her, and she took a few, rubbing them over face and neck, in her hair, lemon scent taking away the dirt and sweat of hours in combat armor.

He pulled his shirt over his head first, and the breath stopped in her lungs.

Dark hair under his arms, a light smattering over his chest, over lean muscle and tendon and warm skin- he watched her watch him with a self-conscious smile, running wipes over his chest, under his arms, over the dark hair that disappeared into his waistband.

"Get your back?" she offered, and he went to his knees on the floor, obligingly facing away. The confines of the Mako were built as a vehicle first, and a habitat second- the chairs didn't lend themselves to interacting with anything but the consoles.

She ran a wipe over the expanse of his back, the cool liquid warming between her fingers and his skin. Freckles here and there, corded muscle, the contours of his spine under her hands; she set the wipe aside when she was done and put her hands lightly on his shoulders, rubbing gentle circles with her thumbs. She kneaded muscle, finding the small scars where his implants had gone in, fingers rubbing his neck, the soft dark hair at the nape.

Unable to resist, she leaned forward, a light nibble on the join of his neck and shoulder. He let out a small sound as lips touched skin, a first kiss, as it were, the salt of his skin, musky scent, hint of lemon and warmth under lips and tongue.

He turned, hands on the arms of her chair, and leaned into her, mouth meeting mouth, a taste, his hands sliding up to pull her closer, _hmming_ as her breath hitched.

But the angle was awkward, and they broke the kiss, smiling.

"My turn," he said, tugging at her shirt, and without further ado she pulled it up and over her head, his fingers splaying over her ribs.

He admired her openly, nipples hardening under his gaze, and he leaned forward, pulling her towards him.

His mouth found her nipple, sucked greedily, the fingers on his other hand finding her other peak, rolling it between forefinger and thumb.

 _"Kaidan,"_ she whispered, letting out a half-moan when he sucked harder.

Letting her go, he sat up, taking a breath and closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them again, and smiled at her. "I love hearing you say my name," he said, then shifted back into the navigator's chair. "Come here, Shepard," he said, and pulled out a few wipes.

She knelt between his open legs, sighing as he ran the cool cloth over her skin, turning to let him get her back.

When he was done she turned back, skimming hands over his thighs, over the cloth that strained over his erection, driving a breath from him.

"Wasn't exactly how I pictured this," he managed as her fingers learned the shape of him, and she met his eyes with a smile.

"How did you picture it?" she asked, rubbing a hand along his cloth-covered length, and he sighed, shifting slightly in the chair.

"Some nice hotel planetside, a nice soft bed, champagne," he said as her fingers undid his zipper, obligingly shifting his weight away from the seat as she pulled his pants down.

"Romantic," she teased, taking his freed length in her hand, giving him a pump that had his hands tightening on the chair arms.

She tugged his pants off, ignoring her complaining knees and admiring the now-nude man in the chair before her. "Very nice," she said, and he blushed, reaching for a wipe.

"Glad you approve," he muttered, running the cloth through the short, black curls, over his sac, rubbing it over the head with a sigh. "Damn things are cold," he said, wadding up the cloth and tossing it in the bin with the rest, and she grinned.

"Can't have that," she said, and a moment later he moaned, her hot, wet mouth on him. She enjoyed the shape of him against her tongue, shifting her angle and positioning him with one hand around the base to rub the head against the roof of her mouth, and sucked, his breathless moans and tensing thighs letting her know exactly how much he enjoyed what she was doing.

"Oh, god, Shepard," he moaned as she began a rhythm, sucking and pulling away, tongue laving the underside of his shaft with each stroke. "Oh, god." She matched the pace of her mouth with strokes of her hand, every sound he made dampening where she was wet and ready for him.

"I can't-" his hands were on her shoulders. "Oh, god, Shep, stop or I'm going to come."

She sped up the pace, and his hands tightened. She felt him harden in her mouth, that first spasm, and he cried out, orgasm rippling over him. She kept the pace with his cries, swallowing his spend, easing off as he trembled beneath her.

He took a deep breath, eyes opening, and half-pushed her back in the driver's chair. Her knees celebrated the change in position, his hands pulling away her pants and panties, going back to his knees and pulling her hips to the edge of the chair.

He gave her no warning, simply parted her swollen lips with one hand and licked, burying tongue and nose in her cleft.

She was so wet, and his tongue, instead of going straight to her clit, lapped at her passage, as if he would taste all of her, tongue-fucking her while his nose nudged her clit.

She let out a strangled moan, shifting and parting her legs wider to invite him, and his tongue licked from the bottom of her cleft to clit, making her shudder as he found that hard, sensitive nub and sucked it. 

The sound of him sucking her, along with her moans, filled the cabin, and she let out a cry when his blunt, skilled fingers entered her. Muscles clamped around those fingers as he worked her clit, and when he started a rhythm, fucking her with those fingers, she moved with him, urging him faster, more, more, more.

She wailed her climax when it hit, clenching around his fingers as he carried her over cusp, and damn him if he didn't keep on, making her writhe in overstimulation as he kept licking and pumping those fingers.

"Kaidan, Kaidan, stop," she managed, thighs tightening around his head. "Oh, nghh, _ah,"_ damn him, he wasn't going to stop until he was ready, and it felt so good, _too_ good-

"Kaidan," she sobbed, his hands like iron on her thighs as she came _again_ , shaking with the force of it.

He let up, finally, face slick with her wetness, and god, he was hard again. "Let me-" there was a question in it, and she answered by moving with him, shifting to lean against the center console, knees bent and feet planted, him moving to crouch behind her-

They moaned together when he pressed into her, inch by inch into tightness and warmth, filling her, legs trembling as she kept her weight on the dash, and when he was fully inside they stood like that, just for a moment, his chest against her back, hot, panting breaths fogging up the windows.

And then he began to move, and she closed her eyes, letting herself just feel him, only him, the wet sounds of their lovemaking, moans and gasps and his hands on her hips a pleasure all their own.

She wasn't going to come again- didn't need to, and rather than reaching for cusp again she simply gloried in the feel of him, the closeness, tightening her muscles with each of his thrusts, so good, hers, Kaidan, Kaidan, Kaidan.

And when he came with a gasp, she was there with him, pressing back against his deep, harsh thrusts, almost-pain but oh, so satisfying, both of them slick with sweat and sex.

He disengaged from her and they collapsed in the chairs, Shep wishing for that bed, wistful for a post-coital cuddle, but they made do with fingers twining in the space between them. More wipes and the resigned crawl into sweaty clothes followed, touches and stolen kisses as they settled back to wait out the storm and snatch a few hours of sleep.

Ash bid them a bright good morning and refrained from mentioning that the cabin smelled like sex, and Shep vowed that on the next trip to the Citadel she was buying the woman the best rifle they could afford, along with some top-of-the-line noise cancelling headphones.


End file.
